Yianni
Yianni (厠, Īannī) is the current Pokemon champion of the Hora region, proclaimed as the one who "stands above that of the Elite Four." He can only be officially challenged once a trainer is able to collect all eight badges of the Hora League, and the Elite Four are defeated at the Caspia Conference. Known throughout Hora as the Lavender-Haired Hannya (紫髪般若, Murasakigami no Hannya; roughly "purple-haired demon"), Yianni holds the record of being undefeated. However, he has confessed to losing once before; against a younger Professor Samuel Oak. Appearance Personality over the phone.]] Yianni is portrayed as loyal and dedicated, possessing a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. He is often seen throughout the story as helping people, mainly befriending and giving advice to several pokemon and trainers alike. Seen throughout the series, Yianni is capable of frightening someone merely by his tone of voice, as a "demonic visage" appears overhead him, or near the person(s) he is speaking to, scaring them into submission. To this day, it seems to still frighten anyone, even the gym leader Ryan, and the serious Professor Changi. Despite the terrifying effect, Yianni's tone of voice actually sounds rather soft and calm, being miscontrued as peaceful to those who aren't targeted by the visage. In the chapter that he is introduced, the viewer clearly sees what an eccentric character he is. He typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner; being able to cheer up even the depressed Jason Reid at times. While on the surface, he acts in such a ridiculous manner, this merely masks his true personality. Yianni appears to act mostly out of self-interest rather than any sort of philanthropy, initially comes off as a self-serving man, infamous among many of his colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura he gives off; but to those who truly know him, he is a man that always attends to those who need him. He comes off to most as a sort of cocky layabout, shirking most of his duties, but quick to take action when it appears that his loved ones are in danger. Yianni is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making subordinates act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. However, while these traits do have a place in his real personality, much of his outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional facade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with him to underestimate his remarkable intelligence and ability. At the core, he is a remarkably devoted leader whose primary focus and personal duty is to pushing trainers to their absolute limits; both mentally and physically. Though he hides it well behind a veil of cynicism and self-importance, Yianni is a man who cares deeply about the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even at the risk of his own. As a man with considerable knowledge and expertise, Yianni considers himself a protector to those without and acts accordingly, earning the staunch loyalty of his most trusted compatriots. History Synopsis * Enter Champion Yianni! (First Appearance) Equipment .]] *'Mew's Jewel:' Yianni was given a jewel manifested by Mew, which is shaped like a diamond with an extended body, holding a lavender-purple pearl in its center with the number one imprinted on its side. Whenever Yianni wishes to call upon Mew, the jewel responds to his desire and glows bright white, which signals Mew to come to his location. Yianni prefers to not misuse this, and only calls on Mew for particular battles against opponents he finds worthy. Pokémon Self-evident by his position, Yianni has befriended a vast population of pokemon. He refuses to capture pokemon he hasn't befriended, as it would be no different than treating them like prey; in his own words. Even his main six shift around alot, as he embodies the one-of-a-kind Chessmaster type trainer, Zoroark plays huge roles in all of Yianni's two-on-two battles, but considering most of his challenges are one-on-one, Zoroark is rarely used. Despite switching his main six pokemon, there are a few he always carries around, if not most of the time. Some of the pokemon he often carries are Espeon, Salamence, Togetic, Murando, Blaziken, and Luxray. Closest Pokémon Lucario Lucario (ルカリオ, Rūkārio) is Yianni's closest pokemon, and was his starter when he first became a trainer. Once a Riolu, Yianni had first met the young Riolu during a rainy storm. Riolu was abandoned by its actual trainer, and left to die in the lonely fields. Yianni, being a curious nine-year-old at the time, had ran off from home during the storm, chasing a pokemon (not known then, but it was Mew) into the forest. Losing sight of it, Yianni had been ready to head back, but heard the cries of a pokemon trapped under a tree trunk that had fallen from the storm. Rushing to the seen, the young Riolu had passed out after screaming into the night. Yianni attempted to pull out Riolu as hard as he could, which in-turn caused Riolu to regain conscience, watching as the young boy risked his life to pull him out. Using what strength it held left, Riolu helped to pull himself out and rested on Yianni's back, as the latter ran as fast as he could back home. Much of Riolu's history from there is unknown, except that he was moved by Yianni's actions and befriended him, becoming Yianni's starter once the boy was at age twelve. Along the way, he had evolved into a Lucario and slightly aged, shown by his messy fur. Unlike others, Yianni's Lucario had trained with the former in Taekwondo techniques, utilizing them in battle. Lucario had built up its strength after years of winning battle after battle with Yianni, becoming undefeated in battle, just like his master. It is possible for Lucario to withstand attacks such as lightning and flame types, with minimum to zero damage visible. Just as Sir Aaron's Lucario, Yianni's Lucario has master-level ability in the usage of Aura, passing on the power of it to Yianni himself, though the latter has rather limited knowledge of it. Lucario's move-set consists of; * Aura Sphere * Force Palm * Dragon Pulse * Vacuum Wave * Aura Storm Entei Entei (エンテイ, Entēi) is the only legendary pokemon in Yianni's possession that is officially bound to him. He is a massive lion - like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back, and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has white paws with apparently retractable claws and brown paw pads, and black cuff-like bands on its legs. It has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead. Entei's head appears to resemble a kabuto, a samurai helmet. Out of the three beasts, Entei is said to represent the flames that burned the Brass Tower. Entei can shoot flames that are hotter than volcanic magma. It also sports limited mental powers. When it roars, it can make a volcano erupt on another part of the globe. Unlike others, Yianni's Entei has been shown capable of breathing white flames. Its move-set consists of; * Flamethrower * Magma Storm * Giga Impact * Hyper Beam * Blast Burn * Fissure Mew Mew (ミュウ, Miū) is one of Yianni's closest pokemon, and the only one who is not bound to him. It is called by a special jewel that Mew itself manifested for him. While it is unclear how the two formed their bond, Yianni has stated that he owes Mew his life. Even though Mew is not bound to Yianni, as would other pokemon be, Mew does side with Yianni and will answer the latter's call. Mew is normally described as a pink cat-like creature, though its morphology is actually more like a jerboa. Mew's hair is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. It has a long, skinny tail. Mew has big hind legs, like a rabbit, and short arms with three-fingered paws. Mew has triangle-shaped ears and baby-blue eyes. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body. It also vaguely resembles an embryo or fetus, and is often depicted in a pink orb. Mew's main abilities include turning invisible at will (similar to Rotom), creating force-fields of psychic energy and being able to transform into any one of the other 648 species of Pokémon. Mew is capable of wielding every type of attack possible. It also has the ability to float in mid-air, in much the same fashion as Celebi and Jirachi. It has been seen to be able to swim underwater as well. On-Hand Pokémon Challenged as Champion Unknown "Test" Pokémon Yianni often chooses a select group of his own Pokémon in order to measure the skill level of trainers that he encounters on many of his non-business ventures. Because of his desire to not only test each trainer he meets in different ways and to also broaden his usage of Pokémon, Yianni also wishes to give each of his Pokémon a chance at battling alongside him. Obtained Pokémon Relationships Sprites Kamui_gakupo_sprite_by_emerald_kintobor-d3144xx.png|Yianni's battle sprite Quotes * (To Gym Leader Ryan) "You battle great, but I'm a great battler." * "If you have a dream, a serious dream... you gotta push forward to seize it. You can't afford to stay still. You can't afford to move back. No matter what that dream is, no matter how complex and how out-of-reach it may seem, you can't afford to stop. Ever. So that way, when life's final bell rings for you, you'll be able to go without regrets." Behind the Scenes Yianni's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X297t_9-EUU&feature=related Ah Kimochi Warii, Futsukayoi da na Korya by Kamagata Eiichi]. Category:Trainers Category:Pokemon League Category:Characters